


Your Training / abandoned

by alex_awesome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Boot Humping, Boot Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Cyborg Sex, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female pronouns, Femdom, Forced Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Sweet Sex, Tentacles, Very Dub-con, cyborg cock, reader has female body, slight daddy kink, slight student teacher relationship, you eat her out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of your training, you are going to have sexual encounters with most of the heros, and not-so-heros. This fic will have different characters and kinks, so check the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pupil - Genji and You Take a Shower

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any kinks you want to see, leave it and other suggestions in the comments :)

You had decided to shower after a hard day of training with the other heros. You were hot and sticky from being outside all day, and your body was sore. You were alone when you crept into the showers. You tugged your dusty clothes from your body, exposing the naked flesh beneath shimmering with sweat. Hopping into a stall, you turned the water on and set it to room temperature, not hot or cold. The water was cool running against your worn out body, and it felt amazing to scrub your dust filled hair and scrapped knees and elbows. 

The door to the shower room opened and closed. Assuming it was one of the other girls, you paid no attention. That is until a body shaped shadow appeared behind the curtain, tall and silent.

“Hello?” You inquired, covering your breasts instinctively. 

Suddenly a hand pushed its way through the curtain and the wall. You shrieked as a metal body pushed itself inside, closing the curtain behind it. The metal man turned to face you, though not with a face, rather a mask or helmet. 

“Genji?! This is…what are you doing?!” You screeched, trying to cover yourself. 

Genji bowed slightly. “I am sorry to scare you. You trained very well today, you have been since you arrived. The others and I have decided to reward you with some special…training.”

You were confused as could be. Why Genji would be giving you acknowledgments while you showered you did not know. Though ideas swarmed in your mind when Genji reached down to his groin. He pressed some sort of small button and the front of his metallic groin started to move. Small metal plates shifted around, and something sort of cylinder shaped started to extend from himself. The cylinder then changed. It curved and formed a smooth round head at the end. A faint green glow emitted from the underside, and a clear fluid leaked from the metallic head.

“Is that, is that your…” You stuttered, not shying away as much as before.

“It functions just as well as a normal man’s. In fact, it was enhanced along with the rest of my body.” Genji said.

You gulped, not being able to take your eyes off of the cyborg’s inhuman cock. Blush ran across your face when you realized that you were wet between your thighs. Genji came closer, putting his hands on the wall behind you.

“Are you willing to take it?” He asked softly.

Without a word, you nodded. Genji turned you around so that your stomach and breasts were pressed against the cool shower wall. He hooked a metal arm under one of your thighs and raised it up, spreading your legs apart. Lines of wetness stuck to your pussy, and embarrassed you flushed harder. The cyborg moved two metal fingers to tease your entrance. You bit your lip and moaned under your breath. His fingers moved back and forth over your lips, pushing on your clit as they reached it.

“Genji, please.” You begged, desperate to be filled and taken. 

You heard metal on metal as he gave his cock a few thrusts. With that, he thrust into you slowly. You cried out, your scream turning silent as his hard cock pushed inside you, stretching your walls out and filling you up. The base of his member hit your ass when he had pushed in all the way. You could feel the head of his cock nestled against your sweet spot, and you needed him to start pumping.

“Please!” You groaned.

Genji laughed. “Please what, pupil?”

You didn't want to say it, but you had to to get what you wanted, “Genji fuck me, please!” You wailed.

He started to buck his hips, pumping his cock in and out of your pussy, dripping slick with your wetness. Each time he pushed in he would let out a breathy moan, and you would squeal. It felt good, too good, and you knew that it would not be long. He dropped your leg and your knees went weak. Your body slumped down onto his cock, still fucking you. You were impaled, kept upright only by Genji’s thrusting. His cock jammed into that special spot, and your body spasmed with your orgasm. Your pussy clenched his metal length and milked it as his own climax hit him. He filled you up with whatever cum he had as you still shook and moaned.

You sank to your knees when he pulled out. You heard him putting away his cyborg cock, and his breathing was deep and satisfied. 

“Well done once again pupil.” He said. “The first of your training is complete, but I hope you're ready for much more.”

He left you to clean up, but you sat there for a while catching your breath and thinking about the “training” to come.


	2. Ride a Cowboy - McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my blog - http://mara-awesome.tumblr.com  
> commission info - http://mara-awesome.tumblr.com/commissionme
> 
> enjoy chapter 2!

You had always speculated that Jesse would be dirty under his clothes, but now that he was hovering over you, shirtless, you saw that he was actually quite clean. The shimmer of the sweat on his hair littered chest caught your eye as he began to unbuckle his trousers. You bit your lip, eyeing the happy trail that ran down his stomach.

“Now I thought I was gonna be teachin’ ya how to shoot.” McCree said, excitement obvious in his tone. “But when Shimada told me what he had done to you in the showers, boy oh boy. This is better than shootin’ I dare say.”

Mccree had finally tugged his half hard member out from the confines of his pants. Something about him fucking you while his pants were still on just seemed so bad, in a good way. He had already gotten your own pants off, and they were currently a heap on the floor beside his bed. 

“(Y/N) darlin’, I’m gonna screw you till ya squeal.” His voice was husky and rough, and perfect.

With that said he placed his calloused hands onto your thighs, forcing them apart to reveal your dripping entrance. He dipped his head down until his prickly cheeks were scraping against your inner thighs and he moaned.

“I’ll be needin’ to moisten you up first before we begin.”

His tongue lolled out from his mouth and found its way to your hard clit. He lazily drug it across the sensitive bud, eliciting a breathy groan from you.

“Jesse, god, thats it.” You breathed, your voice shaky. 

He laughed, the vibrations creating a pleasant sensation. His tongue began to flick across your clit, lapping it up and down as you thrust your hips up to meet his lips.

“I need..inside, please.” You weren't ashamed of begging.

“Course ya do doll.” McCree responded, voice muffled from his lips now applying kisses to the folds of your pussy.

He raised up, and reached a hand down between your legs. You gasped in delight when you felt a finger probe your entrance, dipping in and twirling around your inner walls. He pulled it out to your dissatisfaction, and inspected the shining slick that coated his finger.

“I think you're ready.” He laughed. His cock was completely hard now, and dripping pre cum down his shaft.

McCree lined himself up with your pussy, spreading the folds with his fingers. He pushed himself in almost effortlessly, your wetness proving adequate lubricant. He started to thrust in, back and forth, grunting with each sway.

You squeezed your eyes shut. “Fuck Jesse!” You moan.

“Thats what you're doin’ darlin’!” He cracked up, smiling.

McCree put a hand to your face caressing your cheek as he continued to fuck you into the bed. Both of your peaks were approaching. Mccree’s eyes rolled back and you knew you would be getting his load soon. He grabbed your hips, pulling them back onto his cock, shifting your whole body. His hard length pounded against your G spot, and soon after, Mccree’s breathing got to its highest.

“I…I’m gonna.” He stammers before you feel a burst of liquid heat deep inside you.

His cock buries itself as far as it can, and your pussy clenches it as your own orgasm washes over you. You dig your nails into his back, crying his name as he smiles.

You both lie there, exhausted and sticky with perspiration. And this is only the second round of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and let me know what ya think :)


	3. On Your Knees - You clean Pharah's boot

“On your knees” You heard Pharah’s voice.

Blindfolded, you slowly bend down until you feel your knees touch the floor, and you shift your weight to rest on them. 

“I am surprised you don't have reddened knees all the time. I imagine you're in this position quite often.” Pharah chastised. “An agent of Overwatch should take more pride in themselves and not be the team whore.”

You blush, feeling a legitimate twinge of embarrassment as your superior throws the harsh words your way. You lower your head in submission, more embarrassed when you notice the slickness between your thighs.

“Don’t be offended. I’ll allow you redemption. I’ll take back my words and give you a good report if you do well tonight.” Pharah said. Her foot scuffed the floor. “My boot is dull, shine it for me will you?”

You bite your lip. “I don't have anything to shine it wi-“

“I think you know what I mean.” Pharah interrupts. She raises her metal boot to graze your chin and you get the idea.

Slowly but eagerly you lean down. Your tongue falls from your mouth and touches the surface of the armor. “Good.” Is all Pharah says. You continue. Your tongue flattens out on her boot, cold and metallic as you make the first lick along its top. You hear Pharah moan softly.

You increase your eagerness, lapping away at the metal boot, shining it with the drool falling from your mouth. You grasp her calf with both hands, supporting yourself as you work.

“I want to see my reflection when you’re done.” She says. “Lick it like a cock.”

Your pussy throbs at her commanding words. You don't dare to touch yourself however. 

After a while Pharah orders you to stop. “You did fair, so I think you deserve a reward now.”

Your superior pushes her boot to your chest, forcing you to straighten up. Her hand grabs your hair and brings your head forward. You feel a slight warmth radiating, happily realizing that you're between her thighs. Her fingers curl behind your ear lovingly. “Go on.” She says.

You lean in, and your nose meets Pharah’s soft pussy. Almost instinctively your tongue lolls out and finds the meeting point of her folds. You lick down the line, reaching up to spread her lips. She bucks her hips forward when you wrap your mouth around her clit, sucking it in. She forces your face harder into her, but you don't mind one bit. 

By now your mad with need, your own entrance wet and ready. “Please, can I touch myself?” You beg, words muffled. You face is shoved further.

“No need. Here.” Pharah answers. She brings up the boot you previously “cleaned” to your groin. It spreads your thighs, and you feel your drool still coating it. Its surface grinds up against your dripping sex, and you instantly push down onto it, humping it feverishly. You shove your tongue into Pharah, flicking it along her inner walls.

Pharah moans in pleasure, grinding her boot harder into you. You ride it as you tongue fuck her. You aren’t sure that you’ll finish, but you'll damn well make her. 

“(Y/N), oh I’m going to-“ Pharah goes silent as you feel her body shake. Her juices coat your face as she bucks onto your tongue. She cries out, and goes limp. “You may finish yourself.” She whispers.

You can hear her getting up and getting dressed as you finger yourself to completion. You hear her open the door, and fear for a moment due to your nakedness. “Don’t let my mother know about this.” She says. The door closes, and you take off the blindfold.

She is gone.


	4. Tentacles - Reaper goes all hentai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests and commissions are always open. Or just chat and be my friend  
> http://mara-awesome.tumblr.com

Everyone had been called out for a mission. Reports of Talon activity in Dorado, and plans on attacks. Winston had everyone packed and prepared in only a few hours. There were a few people you choose not to sit by in the aircraft, you were still too embarrassed from your activities with them.

Somehow you got separated from the group. You did want to show everyone how capable you were on your own, so perhaps you wandered off thinking that you'd bring back a Talon agent tied up and ready to talk. You found a Talon agent, or rather he found you, but you defiantly were not able to capture him. It went the other way.

You knew his face, or lack there of. Reaper, previously Reyes, you weren't sure how to address him. He had chloroformed you after wisping behind you, and he made no sound. You found yourself waking up in a darkened garage, large vehicles and smaller aircrafts parked around. Reaper had tied your hands behind your back, but besides that you were free. 

You stood up, shaking without your hands to help balance yourself. Reaper’s expression was unreadable behind his ghoulish mask, but you were sure it was one that would make you shudder. All you could think about was how foolish you were, and you hoped that the other Overwatch members would find you in time. Reaper started to walk. He went in circles around you, inspecting you like a cut of meat. He moved closer, a strange heat emanating off of his wraith-like form. You heard him take a deep breath through his nostrils, as if he was smelling you, taking in your scent. 

“And what is your name, niña?" Reaper finally spoke, his voice raspy and deep.

You gulped. “(Y/N)” You stutter. 

Reaper makes a “hmmf” noise of contemplation. “You must be one of their new recruits.” 

“I’m still in training.” You tell him. You blush a little, remembering what most of your training has been composed of so far.

“I bet Morrison just loves you, perra.” Reaper says with a slight laugh. “Having a pretty young thing like you around. Has he fucked you yet?”

You let out a gasp at the sudden crude accusation. “No! None of your fuckin’ business anyway.” You response. 

In less than a second Reaper’s bone colored mask is in your face. You feel hot vapor on your cheeks and mouth. “Oh but it is mujer estúpida. Jack doesn't get to have anyone else. And he’ll never take what’s marked as mine anyway.”

A claw adorned, leather clad finger pressed against your lips. A tear formed in the corner of your eye. The claw catches the skin of your bottom lip, drawing a bead of blood. Before you can protest, Reaper lifts his mask. Scar covered skin is revealed. His mouth is full of pointed teeth, two large canines the most prominent. He has no cheeks, only a mouth full of teeth that spreads to both sides of his face. Black ooze drips from his two shiny fangs, and a long black tongue lolls from his thin lips. You wonder what the top half of his face looks like. 

He surged forward, shoving his tongue into your mouth. It’s warm, and as his lips attack yours black mist encircles your head. You feel like your floating. You suddenly feel something under your shirt, and looking down you see a long mass making its way for your breasts. You cant scream though, your mouth is full of Reaper’s tongue. 

“They are a part of me, (Y/N). You will be too.” Reaper says roughly. 

You see what the mass under your shirt is. Several black tentacle-like appendages sprout from under Reaper’s coat, rising up to meet you. Reaper claws your clothing, shredding them, allowing access. One tentacle wraps around your tit, squeezing and caressing your nipple. You moan involuntarily. Another one presses against your cunt.

“No…no no no.” You plead, but you are aroused despite how you feel about it. 

Wetness drips down your inner thighs as the tentacle pushed its way inside you. You throw your head back as it fills you, slithering into every little crevice, pressing against your sweet spot. You shake at the feeling. Reaper has his trousers undone, and has his erect cock in hand.

“¿Mi pequeño juguete quieren más? He growls as he pumps his cock. 

Another tentacle finds your backside. You haven't done this before, and would normal protest, but the state of pleasure you were in had you not thinking.

“Ah, ye-yes do it.” You mutter.

The tentacle, wet with something, shoots into your rear, filling you further. You scream out in ecstasy, only to be silenced by Reaper’s kissing again. “Look at my slut.” He says against your lips. “So needy, with every hole filled and fucked.” The hand that isn't jerking his cock fondles your breast, the one not being played with already by a tentacle. 

Both tentacles inside you pump in and out, one then the other. Your feet lift off the ground, toes dragging against the floor. Every inch of your body is enveloped in the black mist. Your cunt squeezes the tentacle invading it.

“You tell Jack that you’re mine now.” Reaper growls. “He can’t have you, you belong to me (Y/N). Your pussy is mine, your ass is mine, your soul is fucking mine.” The tentacles inside you speed up, one smashing into your g-spot, the other invading your bowels. 

“Now cum for me, fucking slut.” Reaper orders. 

You do so.

Your body convulses and your legs kick out. You squeeze your eyes tight and moan and breath rapidly as you cum. You feel a hot splash on your stomach as Reaper finishes himself. He growls like an animal, thrusting into his hand as he marked you.

Your body slumps to the ground as the tentacles are removed. Sweat and cum drip onto the floor. You hear Reaper zip himself up with a content sigh. 

“Don’t forget who you belong to (Y/N). We’ll see each other again.” Reaper remarks before becoming a cloud of mist, disappearing.

You lie there, exhausted and feeling amazing. Embarrassment overcomes you however when you hear someone calling your name.

“(Y/N)!?” You in here!?” It was Soldier 76. 

He almost cried out when he saw you. His coat was on you in seconds. “Please commander, I didn’t mean to-“ You stammer

“I know what happened (Y/N), just don't talk about it. I’ll take care of you. No one else will ever know.” Soldier 76 says. He sees black mist dissipating. 

“Lets…get you to the base ok.” He says. 

You didn't notice his erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niña - girl  
> perra - bitch  
> mujer estúpida - stupid woman  
> “¿Mi pequeño juguete quieren más? - My little toy wants more?


	5. Soldier 76 to the rescue - Soldier 76

Soldier 76 practically threw you onto his cot. He ran to the door, locking it behind him before coming back over to you. He removed his coat from your naked body and skimmed you over, looking for injuries. He tried his best to keep his gaze away from your breasts and groin, but you covered them with your arms anyway.

“You look ok, a little scuffed up but ok.” 76 said.

You nodded grimly, flushed and knowing what he knew.

“He’ll pay for this. If only I got there sooner…” His voice was cracked and he sounded like he was about to choke up, or holding back tears. “I can’t…I couldn’t stop him from hurting you.”

You shake your head. “It was my fault.”

76 took your head in his hands. “(Y/N) it wasn't your fault!” 

You forced a weak smile. “I shouldn't have been alone. Besides, I’m ok, it could have been worse.” You blushed, and he noticed.

76 forced your arms down, exposing you. “I gotta check everywhere.” He muttered. His face burned pink.

You cursed your body as you felt yourself grow wet. His gaze was fixed on your intimate areas, and you couldn't help but get excited, His hands found your thighs and caressed them. As you bit your lower lip you noticed the tenting at the front of his pants.

“So Reyes tried to claim you did he. I can earn you back ya know.” 76 said, smiling.

You nodded frantically as he lifted you up, his strength holding you both chest to chest. You heard a zipper, and felt the head of his swelling cock slide across your pussy. 76 lowered you gently, slowly filling you with his hard length. You whined, sliding down onto him until he was hilted. His hot breath shot out against your neck, and he started to bounce you up and down on his cock.

You let out a moan, 76 thrusting into you and meeting your groin with his. Throwing you head back and closing your eyes you could only hear his grunts and heavy breathing. “Reyes thinks he can make you his?” He groaned. “Well I’m taking you back. You ain’t his bitch, you’re my student.”

You yelped as your sweet spot was hit. 

“Oh, does (Y/N) like that? Like it when daddy fucks your g-spot?” 76 growled.

You nodded, unable to speak as you continued to be thrust up and down on his cock. “I’m…close…” you murmured.

“Then cum for daddy, (Y/N), cum for me!” 79 ordered, fucking you hard and fast. 

Groaning, you finished, clenching his length with yourself. He let out a moan and you felt his own cum empty into you. He pulled out, smiling and moaning as he watched his cum leak out from your folds and drip down your thighs.

He set you down on the cot and tucked himself away, his breaths still heavy. 

76 grinned. “Lets get you cleaned up.”


End file.
